Contribute
Thank you for volunteering yourself to contribute to . The folks here are essentially the players from Nations, spending their time to make this wikia wiki a better community. We aim to make this community wiki an informative and up-to-date resources so any newcomers can get in line with other seniors players easily. In order to make this a better place for editing, we have simple guidelines to be followed. The Do's Be unbiased and truthful at all time *Since all articles here are published to all players, it is important to ensure the accuracy of the information written. Readers do not want to be misled. *This includes propaganda that attempts to make a nation to join an alliance. e.g. "To get , join Alliance Ludens ." Show your best * In order to make your text be appreciated, put yourself in the shoe of a reader. Ask yourself: Is this good? Is it helpful or useful? Is correct? Is it accurate? ''If there is a "Yes" for one of the questions, you should be doing it right. * Write in proper English with minimal grammar errors. Most of the time, all text must be formal. If you are unsure when informal is possible, please stick with '''formal'. * Be professional: Make use of pre-made features. For example, you can insert a bulleted list by clicking on the insert bulleted list icon in Visual Editor or adding *''' in Source Editor instead of adding the bullets yourself so it will look like this: ** This is a bulleted list. ** This is a bulleted list. :: - This is not a bulleted list :: - This is not a bulleted list. Look out for one another * Other than adding contents yourself, you can also contribute by making edits to others' contents to fix their grammar, make the article more accurate or even improved their point. * If you see someone is doing something wrong, you should not just walk away. Anyone who violates the community contribution guidelines should be reported to an admin to minimise the damage caused. If you believe he or she has good faith, you may give him or her a chance and leave a kind message requesting him or her not to do that again. Collaborate with other editors * This community wiki belongs to no one; it belongs to everyone. We have to work together with tolerance and understanding. If you see a point in an article and you are unsure whether it is accurate or not, clarify it in the instead of removing it unless you are very sure you are right. For inquiries, you can leave a comment on the article. Use the History function to undo vandalism * This is really important. If you see vandalism (and you are sure it is vandalism) and you want to help to remove it, please use the History function and compare the changes with the older versions of the article. After finding the right version, click "Undo". Then, report the user to an admin. Like this, you will not miss some small vandalised details. * If you do not know how to do these, reporting to an admin will do and this will be settled. The Don'ts Don't post offensive content *Sometimes when an argument gets too heated, both parties start to flame each other with hate speech. This will add fuel to the fire and will not help anything. It may even be considered as slanderous contents. *This includes but not limited to posting images of the Nazi symbol and flags of the terrorist organisation. Don't post adult contents *We want to make this place suitable for all audience, especially the children. Anything that contains sexual contents will be removed immediately. Don't spam or post irrelevant stuff *Technically, "spam" is posting the same exact stuff multiple times to advertise some products or services. In some rare scenario, the spam may attempt to phish or spread of malware. Therefore, ignore these spam and report to an admin if you see. *Usually, posting irrelevant stuff will be categorised as spam generally because of its nature: to advertise. We want to keep this wikia wiki clean so readers will not be confused of what they are reading. Don't vandalise *This is the major obstacle for wikis to be open to everyone. Vandalism is intentionally adding of nonsensical stuff or hoax to an article to troll and mislead the readers. *Vandalism is also partially or fully removal of text from an article. This will significantly destroy the whole wiki. Don't write really biased articles * It's okay to write biased pages, because everyone's allowed to feel proud of the achievements their nation has made. Don't feel bad about saying that your nation is one of the best if it genuinely is one of the best nations. * However, don't go too overboard in the bias, especially when writing about wars. Replace things like "there was absolutely no way Alliance A was going to win the war" with "most players tipped Alliance B to win the war." =Writing Tips= Unlike other writings, this wiki, is a source of information for Nations game. We want to keep it interesting, as well as an informational base. You need to know when to use '''IC (in-character) and OOC (out-of-character) at the right instances. Writing about a nation *'Keep it IC.' Instead of writing all 100% factual information about your nation (which there is nothing much you can say), you would want to say it in your own words. Go ahead! Keep it interesting. Though, that does not mean you can write stuff intended to troll or mislead readers. (like its continent, its ruler name, its GP, etc.) *'Don't overly-exaggerate!' It is cool to bright up the article with some achievements, but not completely filled with. It will become boring if everyone's nation are ranked first in everything. If you really need, use "top" instead of explicitly claiming it to be ranked first *'Don't mention other nations or players without their knowledge!' This is very important. Only mention if you are permitted, otherwise, do not to prevent edit-warring unless you are very sure it is factual. Start writing now! preload=Template:Nation_Template editintro=Template:Welcome placeholder=Your nation name buttonlabel=Create nation page width=25 Writing the game guides *'Make sure you know what you're doing.' This is not the same as writing other articles. You need to make sure your information is accurate because players will be reading it to learn how to play the game. *'Use the appropriate templates.' For example, if you are mentioning the in-game money resource, write which results . Want to capitalise? ' ' which results . See also * Wikia's Wikitext ** Table Examples ** Formatting pages *** Links ** Magic words * Wikia's Terms of Use * Wikia's Privacy Policy * Wikia's Licensing * Wikia's Community Creation Policy __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Administration